


A/B/O Series Overview

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch A/B/O [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anatomy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: I am going to be keeping this entire thing explicit just for more precautionary measures. This first part is more an explanation and overview of what this is about and my take on things while the rest is probably going to be fluffy, smutty and mature. I do suggest you read it, but you don’t necessarily have to, as it goes over the anatomy I am going with and the like. Either way, happy reading!





	A/B/O Series Overview

This is a universe that has interested me for a while now once I learned of it. So I wanted to try my hand at writing for it. I have done some research into the trope, as I believe it is, and have established the character types and anatomy I want to go with so I am going to give a small breakdown below, k?

Anatomy/Biology

All: This will be a more canine based instinct and type world where humans are concerned. They will have fuzzy canine ears, but no tails. Same ‘gender’ pairs or trios are not uncommon as it is more ‘type’ that is important.

Alpha Male: Can impregnate Beta females, Omega males and females. Have a knotted cock and experience ruts. The pattern of the ruts is at minimum twice a year, usually in spring and fall, but can happen increase to four times a year, every three months-ish, if mated. Ruts will make them very possessive of their mates and if they are unmated they will seek out a Beta or Omega to ‘assist’ them. Most Alphas will try to find willing partners during these times, but some are not so kind and will simply take one without really asking. More virile at this time, but can breed at any time. If available they will take birth control so while it does not stop their ruts they won’t impregnate a onetime fling or their mate if they are not ready for pups.

Alpha Female: Pretty much the exact same as an Alpha male. They cannot be bred at all, they do not have the parts for it. They have a cock vs a vagina. Their cocks, though, are usually ‘sheathed’ where about three inches is out constantly but when aroused it will grow to its full length and size. It is knotted as well, but their testicles are located inside their body.

Beta Male/Female: Are more your average ‘humans’ where males can impregnate Beta females and Omega females, rarely Omega males, but cannot be impregnated themselves. Beta females can be impregnated by Beta males, Alpha males or Alpha females. They do go through heats vs. periods still, but they are nowhere as intense as an Alpha’s rut or and Omega’s heat. Sometimes a Beta will be brought into a mated pair, to become a trio, if the mates have a tendency to be separated so they can help with heats and ruts. Their scents are typically weaker when it comes to the pleasure side, but they have one that their mates can recognize and follow

Omega Male: Can be impregnated by all but Beta females. Their anus will produce what is typically called ‘slick’ when they go into their heats to make it easier for a mate to breed them. Heats are typically every four months and are when they are at their most fertile, though there is possibility of being impregnated at any time. Nesting instinct usually takes place a few days before the heat fully sets in so they know it is coming and can find their mate, another to help them through, or hole themselves away to wait it out. Internally they have a secondary passage in their anus that leads to their wombs.

Omega Female: Can be impregnated by all but Beta females. They have vaginas and typical womb, creating a lot of ‘slick’ when they are in heat as well. Everything else is same as an Omega male really.

Heat Sickness: I have seen in some fics where a mated Omega will fall sick if during their heats their mate is not present. While it is an interesting read, personally I do not fully like the idea so that will not be a thing. It will be more uncomfortable and frustrating for them if their mate is not present, but this is where I more like my idea of trio’s with and Alpha, Beta, and Omega being mates. Theoretically two of them should always be able to be together.

 

Original Characters Next in my little overview here I am going to get into my own characters for this. While I am going to type in second POV mostly, (you, your, you’re) I always prefer having a little basic info for the OC as you have seen in my other fics, if you have read any. Mostly it is just a name, sometimes hair or eye color and stuff that has happened in the past, nothing major. 

Series Rundown

So the last thing to explain is that I am basically going to make a book for each of my original characters. Within this book will be their relationships with various of the Overwatch crew. Now the connectivity between the fics is like all the SeanXMcCree fics are together but separate from all the SeanXHanzo fics. If the pairing is the same they are together. Their will not necessarily be any order to the fics and they do not have to be read together. If it becomes important I will go back and number them. 

Now the ‘type’ for the Overwatch character will not remain the same in each fic either so while McCree may be an Alpha to Sean he could very well be an Omega or Beta to Simon. 

And on a last note feel free to comment or message a scenario, pairing or trio you would like to see or a scene. I might give it a shot if I like it and I do hope people will like these pics and as I said this is just my take on the trope or universe, it is by no means ‘correct’ in any way.


End file.
